toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Theevina
Spongebob10 Spongebob10 has hacked flower1470 account, he has figured out her account, please block him. I'm not lying, he stole her account. Chrisgaff 01:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Chris, keep cool. Just incase he does it again, close the chat and wait until he's gone. --Osha 01:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Don't let your anger get the best of you. Flying 01:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Although this case has no relation to the topic, I can assume Flower and Spongebob have nearly identical IP addresses, according to Flower herself when Spongebob was blocked by Flying, and Flower was autoblocked with Loving, her mother, and brother. The "friendly manner" section of my talk page has also gotten me suspicious. Ok, I am researching the problem and its details. Theevina • talk 01:51, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Also I got hacked in the process aparently. Sorry I sometimes freak out when a friend is in trouble. Chrisgaff 01:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Flower and Loving blocked I recently blocked Flower and Loving for being underaged. I have already removed Flower's chat mod rights. Flower is 12 and Loving is 10, so they will be unblocked exactly on the day of their 13th birthdays. Flying 18:31, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Where did they say their ages? Theevina • talk 19:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't even see this. Before I got my admin rights, Flower told me her and her sister's ages on chat. When I got my admin rights, I forgot about that. It came back to my mind eventually and I blocked them. Flying 20:35, March 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Images I actully don't add it, as I'm using snipping tool, the border line appears, I don't get why. Chrisgaff 19:48, March 31, 2012 (UTC Russian Page On Wikia Hey, you see this page: Безумно трогательные кино шедевры - скачать фильм тор торрент is an adverisment page however it is written in russia so I translated it to see what it says, basically it advertises Movies Online. Danielgomario 22:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hackers Hi, My friend's account has been hacked! How can I help him? Cooltoon14 18:39, April 8, 2012 (UTC) First off, you shouldn't ask Evina to help as he isn't part of the ToonTown Staff. Second, you should contact the staff via live chat or email to help him get his account back or whatever happened to him. None of the users on this wiki are ToonTown Staff, so you should always contact them first. Flying 19:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Famous List I believe there needs to be a better way to have a list of famous ducks, mice, etc. on the pages. IMO, I'd just take the list down. People these days do not listen. Maybe we could still keep it if we clarified it a lot. But we would need a better title than "NPC toons of this species that are of significant importance to the storyline or player progression of the game". Theevina • talk 21:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'll try to come up with a better name. A question Hi Theevina! I have a question: How do you delete stuff in your toon's house? I know it's a stupid question, but I have no idea how. thanks, Seanut rules! 21:28, April 16, 2012 (UTC) When an item is selected in move furniture mode, you can click the trash can icon to delete it. Theevina • talk 21:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Stub cleanup You know how on Wikipedia, some articles have "This article is a stub on XXXX. You can help Wikipedia by expanding it" at the end of the article with a little picture? Would it be wise to incorporate this type of thing at the end of stub articles instead of having appear at the top? It would keep the articles cleaner, and organized. The TechPhantom. 12:20, April 21, 2012 (UTC) PS: I reposted this because I forgot to sign it and I wanted you to see it. ._. picture tutorial I wanted to make a page that would help Wiki editors/users become smarter with taking pictures of things in ToonTown by using different points of view, using software and making the pictures high resolution. A tutorial to some sort. I wasn't going to make it until I asked an admin, and I was wondering if I could make it under the FAQ page or add to the image policy as a "How to take a good ToonTown pic" sort of heading. It would probably be under the ToonTown Wiki/bla since it would be big and detailed to avoid people complaining about me being vague. ._. Thoughts? Bermuda and Flying have already said yes... since you're the main admin I needed your OK. 00:15, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Nice Picture I like the profile picture! --AwesomeCoolness123 14:37, April 25, 2012 (UTC)AwesomeCoolness123 Hey, I wanna know WHY, HAVE, YOU, DELETED, MY, ARTICLE. It was about The Molder. Before you put it as a candidate for deletion, just e-mail the Toontown Staff. They already have it as a project and it's coming out soon in 2013 so PLEASE BE SURE that it's nonsense before deleting it. (For the reply above) Um, Fleabag, I know I am not an admin or Theevina, but we don't allow rumors or really things that haven't been released yet. Also, please use your signature, which i the button that says "Signature" or do 4 "~" in a row. Alien, at your service.Talk to me! I'm not a cog! 20:32, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :What he said above me. It's a rumor and not real. If you want to post fiction ToonTown work, use the ToonTown Fanon Wiki. 20:37, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I said they were fake! Protecting titles Hey there. Considering I had to delete a profane title, I'm wondering if we should create-protect profane/slang language from future article creations. We don't really have to protect all words, just commonly used ones and variations of the word, see . It's just to be safe in case users overreact to seeing the words. :P I see there are already many things on . I'll see if I can clean it up and add a few more when I get the chance. Theevina • talk 22:23, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Banning of Thekingboo hi, in chat, a user named thekingboo Called me and Super Geyser "dumb" on chat and claimed we knew nothing about toontown. He then called us "noobs" and said he'll just make another acccount if we block him. Its really disturbing to hear about it. Alien, at your service.Talk to me! I'm not a cog! 23:39, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Done, but only banned from chat since he doesn't edit on this wiki Flying 23:44, April 28, 2012 (UTC) re: thank you I try my hardest to help. I still see a lot of pages screaming FIX ME so I'm working on those...thanks for recognizing me. Hopefully when I meet the requirements I'll become a rollback or admin. :D A category for unimportant articles Articles like Easter Eggs and Weather do not have categories, and I can't seem to decide which categories are perfect for those. I was thinking about creating a category for articles that aren't quite important or do not have a category that fits well in it (going with the first). Category:Miscellaneous (or Category:Misc for short and easier typing) is what I had in mind. I'm not sure yet. : That's nice. Also, I'm currently writing the "category law" to clarify and standardize that for our editors. Theevina • talk 00:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: about the title change Works for me. So in-game things (Cog Summons, Pink Slips) that are significant will stay all upper-case now? block ballono http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ballono He edited Freddie's page (a couple times) and when I left a message on Freddie's talk page, Ballono edited what I said. Then he edited the message I left on his own wall to some (censored.) Block the dork... Announcement Announcement to all ToonTown players (Members And Non-Members): Dear ToonTown Wikia Contributora and ToonTown players and fans: You can now delete any Toons you aren't using and use True Friend Codes (For Members Only) because ToonTown bugs are now removed. And for Members:Download the new Toontown Test server now! Warning: Requires Membership. Sincerely, Mattgelo Toontown Player/Fan and Toontown Wikia Fan Editing another user's user page. Mattgelo was editing 2 of our users' user pages. Cwazyface's and Pizzaboy's. I have no idea what to do since I have no power whatsoever. I just contacted you because he did so. Pinkie Dash! 09:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Vandal http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.52.75.205 Vandalizing several user pages. Probably amtrekmetra or whatever his name was. Most likely him, I just saw his first edit was Amtrakmetra's user page, it's gotta be him. Pinkie Dash! 00:40, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Problem solved. Theevina • talk 00:46, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Changing staff requirements The "main" editcount is asking too much, that even I can't do. I only managed to get about 1,000 edits this month only because of the title case and due to its importance to change all the red links. Without the title case project, I would probably still be around 2,500 to 3,500 on my main, and I've been on the wiki for almost 2 years. The only reason I would like for that requirement to lower is because we're low on staff. Flying hasn't been on since April, and I'm quite busy on weekdays. I don't know about you, but it would also seem you have plans as well. Since, we're not a big wiki yet, the requirements don't have to be greatly lowered (such as 2,000 to 1,000) because we're not quite a vandalism target. Although, for rollback requirements, the editcount requirement should at least be possible for those who we can rely on, such as TheSora (and, yes TheSora, if you're reading this, I see potential in you... sheesh, eavesdropper!). However, IMO, we can just ditch that requirement and promote those who can help us greatly, while still meeting the other requirements. Contact me back, and we can arrange some changes. :I made a few minor adjustments, such as grouping. The editcount works for me. I'll work on changing the Checklist template. As for the Super Contributors, we are quite low on active users, so I think it would be best just to "hide" it from view for now. We'll discuss its future some other time. Thanks! For letting me be the newest rollback. ^.^ I won't let you down. Also, my name isn't colored yet... wasn't sure if you were on that or not. ._. :action=purge}} Purge. :Didn't work for me. Name still appears as blue. Clearing my cache... :Edit: works now. :) Thanks. I am a wiki ninja. http://i1126.photobucket.com/albums/l601/DXTechHelp/ninja.gif ~TheSora AKA Dexus 23:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: about undoing Not a problem. I know for the future. I am a wiki ninja. http://i1126.photobucket.com/albums/l601/DXTechHelp/ninja.gif ~TheSora AKA Dexus Need a signature? Ask me! 22:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) New Wikia Hub Hi! I'm Dent, a Pirates Online Wiki Admin, and I just wanted to let you know that there's a new Wikia Hub for Disney Virtual Worlds. Feel free to modify the description and icon for your Wiki in the Hub, or even add a footer to your Wiki if you want. Everyone at the POTCO Wiki hope your Wiki continues to thrive and excel. --''Dent--Talk'' 13:31, May 23, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks. Also good luck to your wiki. Theevina • talk 16:25, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Policy regarding anonymous Contributers Hi theevina, I'd ceated a minor page called Retainable member benefits. I requested Bermuda to see it. He merged it with membership. He also requested me not to edit again as I'm not yet 13. But you have to be 13 to be a registered user (which I'm not i.e don't have an account). Surely underage user can atleast edit, if not create pages? From, a not-yet-13-year old user. May 24 14: 06 IST 'Scuse me from butting in, but you have to be 13 years old to edit, and create pages. And to also have a registered account. So please do not edit, or everything you do will be reverted, unless we (the editors) forgot something. Alien, at your service.Talk to me! I'm not a cog! 11:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :I excuse you, but the page Help:Editing section Step by Step disagrees. From , the same not-yet-13 year old Contributer. : There's nothing wrong with editing. That's what this site is for, and it's impossible to enforce it on non-registered accounts. What we don't want is you to share your age. That was the whole point of COPPA and the Terms of Use is to protect kids online. It's illegal. Theevina • talk 14:22, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! In case you noticed by the way you didn't say if I can create pages. But anyway please see my (now merged) page. From the same Contributer. P.S:I typed from a different wireless router on Bermuda's page. Partnership with ToonTask Recently, I've been contacted about a partnership with ToonTask. Anyways, I've moved the message to a forum to get a community discussion happening, somewhat. The forum can be found here. Cog Templates for Fanon Can you please create the same cog templates for my fanon wiki that we have on Toontown Wiki? I need them for the new cog pages like the Projectmanager. I would really appreciate it. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 23:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Templates to Create: :Acutally Bermuda is the one who made those, I'm not so good with templates. Theevina • talk 23:10, May 31, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user If the partnership were to happen, we should update the welcome message, make it more noticeable with links to important pages, such as the Wiki Rules. Either way, even without the partnership, the welcome message is pretty ugly at the moment and could use a little boost. Any ideas on how to improve it? A template? :Using a template would create less clutter on the user page. You can decide how best to fix it though. Theevina • talk 16:35, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hacker page? http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/Hacker In your rules it says there will be no articles about Hackers. However, I guess it has become part of the game meanwhile, worth mentioning. Fräulein Trixie 07:11, June 4, 2012 (UTC) help I do need help. I found 2 lines of trivia which are related, but the 2nd one needs to be indented since they are related. I tried to do that, but the bullet point went away. How can I fix that? ~~~~MysticMayhemPwnsCogs How many pictures does a gallery need to be a gallery? I can go in TT and take a bunch of pictures of pigs, but how many do I need to take? MysticMayhemPwnsCogs 23:36, June 5, 2012 (UTC)MysticMayhemPwnsCogs :We usually prefer to have a gallery page if the page's gallery has ten or more pictures. Also, don't go into Toontown and take pictures of random pigs, we want high quality images from different sources, and we only want one or two player pictures. Most of the time a gallery page simply isn't needed. Theevina • talk 00:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I noticed my userpage in the templates category, and cannot figure out how to get it out. can you help me solve this? Thx! TheToontownMentor! Contact me at http://bit.ly/rYmKDT! 06:39, June 11, 2012 (UTC) blogs Theevina, I want help. Can unregistered users write blogs? If so how? signed That not yet thirteen year old contributer. :Unregistered users cannot create blogs. You must register an account. Also, for your safety, please stop saying you're under 13 years of age. We will be forced to block you for being underaged, though the policy for anons may be different; maybe not. Partnership with Toon Hall Hey. I am not only a member of this wiki, but an admin at toonhall.forumotion.net. I would like to make a partnership, so that people can talk more about Toontown! :Your forum is empty. It has no users threads or posts. Also we are not interested in any other partnerships right now. We are still working with ToonTask. Theevina • talk 00:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Why? Why was Cheese0's page protected from editing??? : Because he was a former admin and it was prone to vandalism. Theevina • talk 17:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) He is not an admin anymore. What did Cheese0 vandalise? User blog policy I believe we should have a blog policy. Feel free to come up with a draft. Some things I've come up with include: *No blogs that have little or nothing to do with Toontown, or the wiki (maybe a limit to outside topics) *No blogs aiming for badges *(Obviously) No advertising unless otherwise given the "okay" from an official (us, or highly trusted users?) I don't want to limit blogging, so anything that I've listed may need revision. Building Category Project Hello Theevina! Sorry, I was not aware of that rule. May I have promission to continue my project? Thanks! Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin (talk) 23:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Where to leave a message Leave a message on my archive instead. Thanks. Why Top Toon is removed? Why is Top Toon Of The mMnth has been removed on this wiki? I want to be nominated for Top Toon of August 2012. Please let Bermuda put Top Toon Of The Month, please. I am nominated for Top Toon Of August!